wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
What Would WordGirl Do/Transcript
ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE CITY! THE BOTSFORDS - AND JOHNSON - ARE GOING TO THE CITY LOG FLUME WATER PARK, HOME OF THE DANGER WAVE, THE SOAK-A-LOG, AND THE GENTLE PRINCESS LITTLE RAPIDS OF FLUMING! The image changes to the inside of a car with Mrs. Botsford driving with Bob in the passenger seat and Becky, TJ, and Johnson sitting in the back Mrs. Botsford says PARK, A PARK, A PARK! SING IT! Johnson snaps his fingers and sings A-FLUMA-NU-BOP BOP, A FLUMY NUMA NU.... OH, WE DON'T LIKE IT? OKAY... TJ says JOHNSON, WE'RE GOING TO BE SOME OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO RIDE THE BRAND-NEW, NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN, THRILLING AND AMUSING... WORD GIRL LOG FLUME! He holds up a photograph of a log full of children diving into a pool of water Becky says WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT - THERE'S A WORD GIRL LOG FLUME RIDE? Johnson says WOW, WHAT A PERFECT TRIP FOR THE INTERNATIONAL WORD GIRL FAN CLUB! Becky says SERIOUSLY, HOW DID I NOT KNOW THERE WAS A WORD GIRL LOG FLUME? TJ says BECKY, YOU JUST DON'T GET WORD GIRL THE WAY WE EXPERTS DO. Johnson says YEAH, NOT LIKE PRESIDENT TJ AND ME - THE EXECUTIVE VICE PRESIDENT OF STRATEGIC DEVELOPMENT. grunt Plays Becky asks ARE WE THERE?! TJ says BECKY, QUIET. He exclaims ARE WE THERE?! Mrs. Botsford says NOPE! SORRY, KIDS, I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVE TO DO A QUICK ERRAND AT THE BANK. Mrs. Botsford parks the car and says YOU KNOW THAT OLD SAYING: YOU CAN'T GO TO THE LOG FLUME PARK IF YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY MONEY TO GET IN! TJ says I HATE THAT SAYING. A moment later everyone is standing in the bank. It is full with people waiting in line TJ cries OH, THIS IS A DISASTER! WE'RE MISSING OUT ON SO MUCH FLUMING TIME! Johnson asks TJ, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! Becky says COME ON, IT'S NOT SO BAD. WE JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT WHILE MOM FINISHES HER ERRAND. WHICH IS TAKING FOREVERRRRR! coughing BUT THAT'S OKAY. ERRANDS ARE IMPORTANT LITTLE JOBS THAT HAVE TO GET DONE, LIKE RETURNING BOOKS TO THE LIBRARY, OR DOING YOUR LAUNDRY, OR GOING TO THE BANK. EVEN IF THOSE THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS FUN, IT'S GOOD TO DO THEM. She shouts EVEN WHEN THEY TAKE FOREVER! Bob says AHH, AHH! Becky says WHAT IS IT, BOB? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF COLLAPSING DRAMATICALLY. Bob says AHH! Becky turns around and sees the Butcher enter the bank She exclaims OH, NO, IT'S THE BUTCHER! TJ says AWESOME! IF THE BUTCHER IS ROBBING THE BANK, THAT MEANS WORD GIRL WILL BE HERE SOON. AND THAT MEANS - Johnson waves his arms and exclaims FRONT ROW SEATS FOR WORD GIRL VERSUS THE BUTCHER! Johnson jumps on TJ’s back and continues waving is hands TJ says YEAAAH! INTERNATIONAL WORD GIRL FAN CLUB SCORE! WOO, OH, YEAH! WORD GIRL! Johnson says LET'S KEEP IT DOWN! Becky says WAIT. The Butcher approaches the bank teller and hands her a withdrawal slip Becky says IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S JUST GETTING SOME OF HIS OWN MONEY. TJ says AW, WHAT A LETDOWN! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO COOL TO SEE WORD GIRL DEFEAT THE BUTCHER. AND I KNOW JUST HOW SHE WOULD'VE DONE IT, TOO. THE BUTCHER WOULD HAVE STARTED WITH A CLASSIC PORK CHOP-CHOP! EVERYBODY WOULD BE THINKING: OH, NO, THE BUTCHER IS GOING TO GET AWAY! An image flashes of the Butcher covering the bank customers in a pile of pork chops TJ continues THEN WORD GIRL WOULD BURST IN THROUGH THE CEILING! He mimics Word Girl’s voice and says DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. I'M AN EXPERT AT ROOF REPAIR! TJ mimics Butcher’s voice and says WORD GIRL, THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, BECAUSE UP THE SLEEVE OF MY APRON, I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF NEW TRICKS FROM MY SECRET TRIP TO THE ANCIENT LIBRARY OF MEAT ATTACKS! HAM-A-LAUNCH! An image flashes of Word Girl and Huggy bursting through the ceiling of the bank. The Butcher aims a ham at Word Girl and misses TJ mimics Word Girl’s voice and says I AM AMUSED BY YOUR HAM-A-LAUNCH, BUTCHER. BUT I WILL EASILY DODGE IT WITH MY FAMOUS MID-AIR CARTWHEEL! AND NOW, CAPTAIN HUGGYFACE WILL DO A DOUBLE CARTWHEEL. COO COO! The image fades back to the bank Becky says HOLD ON, TJ. Plays FIRST OF ALL, IT'S HAM-A-LANCH, NOT HAM-A-LAUNCH! AND WORD GIRL DOESN'T EVEN DO CARTWHEELS. TJ sits in a circle with Johnson, Bob, and a teenager with shaggy blond hair TJ says WORD GIRL DOES WHATEVER SHE NEEDS TO DO TO GET THE JOB DONE, EVEN IF THAT MEANS CARTWHEELS. AND HAM-A-LAUNCH IS AWESOME, TOO. Becky says ALSO, WORD GIRL'S VOICE DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE THAT. Johnson says OH, LOOK WHO THINKS SHE'S SOME KIND OF WORD GIRL EXPERT ALL OF A SUDDEN, JUST BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE HER, AND SOUNDS LIKE HER. Mr. Botsford walks to the bank entrance and says OKAY! I FINISHED MY BANKING ERRAND AND WE'RE READY TO GO... The kids exclaim YAY! Mr. Botsford finishes TO THE STORE, TO GET SUNSCREEN! The kids frown and say AWWW. The scene changes to kids and Mrs. Botsford waiting in the back of a very long line at the grocery story TJ says THIS... IS... MISERABLE. EVERY MINUTE WE'RE IN THE STORE IS A MINUTE WE'RE NOT ON THE WORD GIRL LOG FLUME. Johnson says THAT'S SO MANY MINUTES! laughter Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen walks into the store entrance Dr. Two-Brains says HERE WE ARE. TIME TO DO... THAT THING WE WERE TALKING ABOUT. laughter Becky says TWO-BRAINS?! Plays laughter Henchman 1 holds up a large ray gun and zaps it at the ground. A red shopping cart appears Dr. Two-Brains says IT WORKS! THIS SHOPPING-CART-RAY ALLOWS ME TO CREATE SHOPPING CARTS OUT OF THIN AIR, WHENEVER I NEED ONE! Two-Brains laughing Plays He runs down the aisle with his shopping cart Becky says HUH, I GUESS HE WAS JUST RUNNING AN ERRAND, TOO. Johnson says AWWW, MAN! BUT I BET I KNOW HOW A FIGHT BETWEEN WORD GIRL AND Dr. TWO-BRAINS WOULD HAVE GONE! Dr. TWO-BRAINS WOULD HAVE THE STORE IN THE GRIP OF TERROR! An image flashes of Dr. Two-Brain entering the store. The customers run around screaming Johnson continues AND THEN, AND THEN HE'D BE LIKE: HA HA, RUN! RUN AND HIDE WHILE I TAKE ALL THE CABBAGES FROM THE STORE! I MEAN... CHEESE! CHEESE IS THE THING I STEAL, NOT CABBAGES! THEN, I'M THINKING WORD GIRL WOULD WANT TO COME IN STRONG, SO SHE'D GET ONE OF THOSE ROBOTS THAT ARE ALWAYS HANGING AROUND AND BUST IN! The image shows Dr. Two-Brains holding an armful of cabbages. A moment later, his henchmen appear and hand him two stacks of cheese. They are then stomped repeatedly by a large robot Word Girl and Bob stand on. Johnson says BOOOSH! STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! AND WORD GIRL WOULD GO... Johnson mimics Word Girl’s voice and says SUPERHERO WORD GIRL IS NOW HERE! AND I BROUGHT A ROBOT! Johnson mimics Dr. Two-Brains voice and says AH, IT'S MY OLD FRIEND, WORD GIRL. WELL, LET'S SEE HOW MUCH OF A FRIEND YOU ARE WHEN I TAKE THIS GROWTH CHEESE AND GROW SUPER TALL! He eats a block of cheese and grows bigger and bigger John says ROARRRR! THEN WORD GIRL WOULD USE HER SUPER BREATH TO PUSH HIM BACK. SUPER BREATH, GO! loudly RIGHT? SHE HAS SUPER BREATH SOMETIMES, RIGHT? The image fades back to the supermarket TJ asks JOHNSON, WERE YOU TRYING TO BE AMUSING? Johnson says NO! YEAH... MAYBE? BUT I ALSO DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD AMUSE MEANS. Becky explains OH, SOMETHING IS AMUSING WHEN IT'S ENTERTAINING OR FUN IN SOME WAY. FOR EXAMPLE, RIDING IN A SPEEDING LOG AND SPLASHING DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF AN EXCITING WATER RIDE WILL DEFINITELY BE AMUSING. IF WE EVER GET THERE. Johnson says OH, GOT IT. Mrs. Botsford walks up to the kids and says ANOTHER ERRAND FINISHED! Becky says SO, IT'S FINALLY TIME TO GO TO THE WATERPARK? Mrs. Botsford says YES! RIGHT AFTER I SWING BY THE POST OFFICE TO BUY STAMPS AND REGISTER TO VOTE. The Kids moan NO! The Narrator says AS Mrs. BOTSFORD FINISHES YET ANOTHER ERRAND - BOY, SHE'S HAVING A PRODUCTIVE DAY - THE WORD GIRL EXPERTS CONTINUE TO DUKE IT OUT. The image stands to the kids talking at the entrance of the post office as Mrs. Botsford waits in line Johnson says I BET WORD GIRL HAS SUPERPOWERS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT, LIKE THE POWER TO INVENT NEW WORDS JUST BY THINKING ABOUT THEM. LIKE... MOGATO. Becky says WHAT?! Johnson says YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE FAN CLUB! Plays The scene changes to the kids debating in a shoe store Becky says WORD GIRL DOESN'T ALWAYS DODGE TO THE RIGHT. I'M PRETTY SURE SHE'S AMBIDEXTROUS. She sarcastically says LOOK IT UP. Plays The scene changes to inside of a book store TJ says BECKY, IF THERE ARE TWO WORD GIRLS, ONE OF THEM HAS TO BE GOOD, ONE OF THEM HAS TO BE BAD; IT'S THE LAW. Becky crosses her arms and says WHATEVER, TJ. Plays The scene changes to the inside of a tool store. Bob holds up his hands and mimics everyone talking Bob squeaks Mrs. Botsford walks up with a chainsaw and smiles. A moment later, she is walking out towards the car with her chainsaw The Narrator says FINALLY, WITH THE ERRANDS COMPLETED, IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE LOG FLUME PARK! AND LOOK HOW EXCITED EVERYBODY IS ABOUT THAT! Inside the car the kids and Bob are frowning The narrator chuckles nervously Mrs. Botsford says SOUNDS LIKE A LOT OF QUIET BACK THERE. WEREN'T YOU ALL HAVING FUN TALKING ABOUT WORD GIRL? scoffs Plays Girl theme song playing An image of the theme park flashes on the screen Robot Word Girl says MONKEY THROW! Plays Mrs. Botsford parks the car and says I SHOULD DO ONE MORE ERRAND AT THE SNACK SHACK. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU MIGHT GET HUNGRY! TJ says NOW, THIS IS THE KIND OF ERRAND I DON'T MIND. IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR LUNCH. Exposition Guy appears and screams AHHHHH! THE ENERGY MONSTER IS HERE! THEY MIGHT HAVE TO CLOSE THE PARK! Becky says WHAT? The Energy Monster roars while rampaging at the theme park Becky exclaims BUT WE JUST GOT HERE! Exposition Guy says I KNOW, IT'S TOO BAD! AHHHHH! He runs off TJ says BYE. MAYBE THE ENERGY MONSTER IS JUST RUNNING AN ERRAND, LIKE THOSE OTHER VILLAINS? Becky says I DON'T THINK THE ENERGY MONSTER RUNS ERRANDS. The energy monster stomps around the theme park TJ says AWWW, MAN, WE WENT THROUGH ALL THOSE ERRANDS AND THE PARK GETS SHUT DOWN BEFORE WE GET ANY AMUSEMENT? THE ENERGY MONSTER IS THE WORST. clunking Johnson says SO... I DON'T WANT TO START A FIGHT OR ANYTHING... BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK WORD GIRL WOULD DO HERE? TJ says WELL, I MEAN, IN THE PAST, WORD GIRL HAS DEFEATED THE ENERGY MONSTER BY LURING HER TO WATER. SO, MAYBE SHE COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? Johnson says YEAH, GREAT IDEA, TJ! BUT THE ENERGY MONSTER MIGHT BE EXPECTING THAT. MAYBE WORD GIRL COULD TRICK HER WITH HER SPECIAL WORD-BASED TRICKING POWERS? Becky says I DON'T KNOW IF WORD GIRL HAS - ACTUALLY, I GUESS WORD GIRL COULD USE WORDS TO TRICK A VILLAIN. THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA. I'M GOING TO GO, UM - She walks off with Buddy TJ says BYE. Plays Becky whispers WORD UP! A moment later, Word Girl and Huggy fly in the air TJ says WORD GIRL! LEAD HER TOWARD THE WATER! Johnson says USE YOUR WORD POWERS - THE TRICKY ONES! Word Girl says GOOD IDEA, INTERNATIONAL WORD GIRL FAN CLUB MEMBERS! She salutes TJ and Johnson and flies off. The boys look at each other and smile Plays Word Girl confronts the Energy Monster at the theme park She says HEY, ENERGY MONSTER, IT'S ME, WORD GIRL! DON'T YOU WANT TO COME GET ME? I'M HOVERING JUST ABOVE THIS NICE, REFRESHING POOL OF PURE LIQUID ELECTRICITY! She hovers above a pool of water. The Energy Monster approaches and smiles. It rubs its hands together and places a foot into the pool. It shrinks and skyrockets into the air In the distance, TJ and Johnson cheer. The small Energy Monster flies towards TJ and Johnson. They hold each other and shudder. Word Girl flies in front of them and blows at the Energy Monster. It gets trapped in a block of ice and spins into the air. Huggy catches the frozen Energy Monster World Girl says LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE NOT SUCH A BIG PROBLEM NOW, THANKS TO ME AND MY CLEVER COMPANION, CAPTAIN HUGGYFACE! AND TJ, AND JOHNSON. IT WAS A GROUP EFFORT. She flies off with Huggy TJ says CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WORD GIRL USED MY IDEA ABOUT GETTING THE ENERGY MONSTER TO THE WATER. Johnson says YEAH, AND THEN SHE USED MY IDEA TO TRICK THE MONSTER. Becky and Bob appear Becky says I GUESS IN THE END, EVERYBODY HAD SOME PRETTY GOOD IDEAS. TJ says EXCEPT FOR YOU, BECKY. Johnson says YEAH, YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS. Becky mutters RIGHT. THANKS, GUYS. Mrs. Botsford walks up to the car holding an arm full of popcorn and candy She says I'VE GOT GOODIES! AND GOOD NEWS! BECAUSE I GOT SO MANY ERRANDS DONE THIS MORNING, WE CAN ALL STAY AT THE PARK She shouts UNTIL IT CLOSES! cheering TJ says WE SHOULD DO ERRANDS EVERY DAY! Botsford chuckling Mrs. Botsford says CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR, TJ! TJ mutters AWWW... I DON'T GET IT. The Narrator says WHAT WILL WORD GIRL'S NEXT ADVENTURE BE? WELL, IF YOU FINISH UP ALL YOUR ERRANDS, YOU CAN AMUSE YOUR FRIENDS BY COMING UP WITH COOL STORIES OF YOUR OWN. BUT, OF COURSE, YOU SHOULD ALSO REMEMBER TO TUNE IN TO THE NEXT AMUSING EPISODE OF... WORD GIRL! The scene changes to Mrs. Botsford and the kids standing at the back of a very long line into the theme park. The kids all look annoyed and frown